


孕

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 孕期 狗血梗 all路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	孕

“怀孕？！！”  
“骗人的吧！！”  
“虽然很相信你的医术乔巴，但是…要不要再检查一下啊？”  
“我也希望是我错了啊！混蛋！”  
医务室里满是草帽船员们的喧闹声，事件的主角被围在中间，草帽男孩不可置信地看着自己的肚子，  
“这里面……有孩子？！”

“不是告诉过你一定要做好安全措施嘛？！！说过多少遍了啊！怎么还会弄出孩子来啊？！！”  
航海士拉扯着船长的橡胶脸颊，眼睛里的怒火简直要喷出来。  
“我和萨博有好好戴套啊！”  
男孩委屈的声音从变形的嘴巴里发出。  
“事后有检查过避孕套漏没漏吗？”  
乔巴也跟着追问。

“当然了，萨博还灌了水呢！”  
“倒也不必说得这么详细…”  
乌索普忍不住吐槽了一句。  
“萨博君应该不会在这种问题上出纰漏。”  
和萨博共事过一段时间的罗宾为兄弟两个说了一句公道话。  
“那怎么还会怀孕？”  
剑士低沉的声音加进来，男人的脸色实在是不好看。

“避孕套的避孕效果并不是百分之百，虽然概率很低，但也还是有意外怀孕的可能。”  
乔巴叹了口气向大家解释，事已至此，再追究这些已经没有任何意义了，船员们面面相觑，最后全都看向路飞，等着他做出决定。草帽船长和他的伙伴们对视，男孩挠了挠头发，状似轻松地回应，  
“那我运气还真是糟糕啊！”  
男孩低下头看着自己的小腹，  
“现在可不是生孩子的时候……”  
路飞看向他的船医，一如既往的信赖目光，  
“乔巴，你能帮我处理好的，对吧？”

“山治！我饿了！！咳咳，好呛……”  
快要深夜的时候路飞闯进了厨房，来找他的厨师。自从晚饭后路飞决定要打掉孩子，山治的烟就没停过，一根接一根地烟头按在烟灰缸里，不知不觉中厨房里就已经满是烟味了。  
“你先出去，我给你拿到外面吃。”  
山治看着路飞咳嗽回过神来，他立刻掐了手里的烟，把路飞赶出烟雾缭绕的厨房。

男孩坐在甲板的草坪上吃着厨师特质的炒饭，山治看着路飞没心没肺地往嘴里塞饭，  
“喂，你真的想好了吗？”  
“什么？”  
男孩嘴里含着食物，含含糊糊地回应。  
“当然是孩子的事，真的要……”  
山治不忍心地看着路飞的小腹，那可是路飞的血脉。  
“孩子不会想在这个时间出生的。”  
路飞抬头看向山治，他的眼睛里满是坚定。

山治知道路飞是对的，他们刚刚打败凯多，整个海贼团都在风口浪尖上，稍不注意就是粉身碎骨，新世界的海上不是适合孩子成长的环境。可是，可是那到底是路飞的孩子……厨师的心里烦躁起来，他下意识地想要拿出自己的香烟，可他又想起了路飞现在的身体，他强忍住焦躁，收回了摸向烟盒的手。

“啊！吃饱了！吃饱了！”  
男孩面前的盘子已经空了，他眯着眼睛露出一个幸福的表情。山治看着路飞的表情，忍不住揉了揉他细软的头发，  
“算了，这种事当然要听你的了，船长。”

乔巴的医术当然是大海上数一数二的，但是涉及到流产，再好的医生也做不到让母体不受任何影响，手术再怎么精密，路飞也至少要在床上修整一个月，这还不算后续的调养。可是他们现在是在凶险的新世界，新时代的浪潮推动着这个倍受瞩目的年轻海贼团，只要稍有松懈他们就会被大海上的“鲨鱼”们撕碎。在草帽团的协商下，他们决定向红心船长，路飞曾经的同盟者求助。

手术果实的能力可是让他们记忆犹新。

虽然解除了同盟，可红心船长招架不住路飞“我们是朋友嘛！”的嚷嚷，所以草帽团和红心团还是在分开后留下了彼此的联系方式。幸运的是红心团的位置离桑尼号不算太远，电话虫里没来得及详细说明，红心船长只是听说了路飞需要医术方面的支持就痛快地答应了，惹得路飞隔空给红心船长发了好几张好人卡。确认了见面位置后娜美就挂了电话虫，她和乌索普对视了一眼，一起叹了口气。

“不告诉萨博真的好吗？”  
等路飞跑去厨房找山治之后，娜美还是忍不住小声说出来。路飞不愿意把这件事告诉萨博，好像打算就这样全都自己扛下来。  
“是啊，总觉得像是背着路飞哥哥做什么坏事一样……”  
乌索普也很是担忧。  
“索隆！你倒是也说句话嘛！”  
剑士正靠在椅子上打盹，他懒洋洋地抬起眼看向厨房的方向，然后就又重新合上眼睛，  
“我听路飞的。”  
“怎么一个个的都这样啊，真是的……”

再怎么担忧时间也不会慢下来，红心海贼团的潜水艇很快就和桑尼号碰面了，黄色的潜艇浮出水面，红心船长抱着自己的佩刀依靠在栏杆上看向桑尼号的小狮子。草帽男孩像往常一样盘坐在上面，路飞惊喜地向男人挥手，  
“特拉男！你来了啊！”  
红心船长担忧的心终于落了地，这么有精神，应该不是什么重病。

红心团的治疗设备更为全面，所以乔巴干脆就带着路飞直接来了潜水艇。草帽船长依旧对贝波兴趣不减，红心船员们也都和他热情的打招呼，剩下两位医生单独交流。罗在来的路上就翻看了路飞之前的病历，想过了各种可能，但是绝不包含怀孕这种选项。在乔巴大致说完情况后，罗一时之间甚至不知道路飞怀孕和路飞想要流产这两件事哪个更让他震惊了。

红心船长僵硬着身体带路飞走进检查室，他的大脑一片混乱，倒是路飞比他还要镇静得多。  
“草帽当家的，你……”  
罗盯着路飞的小腹，想说的话都噎在喉咙里，不知道为什么，难以形容的酸涩堵在医生的心口。不过是从前的同盟罢了，路飞的私生活和他又有什么关系。红心船长安静下来，他只是个值得信赖的医生，仅此而已。

沉默一直持续到检查结束，路飞也难得这么安静。他注视着屏幕上显示的图像，虽然能看见的只是那模糊的，小小的一团。男孩的指尖点在屏幕上，他专注地像是把自己一生的耐心都用在这，用在和这个小东西告别上。罗从没在路飞脸上看到这样的表情，草帽船长生了一张单纯稚嫩的脸，好像他天生就不该有这些复杂隐晦的情绪。

红心船长从未想过路飞会被人这样对待，那个永远笑嘻嘻的草帽男孩居然会为了一个男人心碎。  
“你真的想好了吗？”  
罗艰涩地询问，死亡外科医生第一次感到不忍。  
“是的，特拉男，我想好了！”  
路飞坚定地回应了医生，刚才的表情好像从未出现在路飞脸上，一晃眼他就又变回了原来那个草帽船长，路飞永远不会在这些事上沉溺。路飞只是信赖地注视着医生，像是把自己完全交到他手里。

罗忍不住背过身去，他的手无意识地在书架上翻动，像是在查找资料，但其实医生只是没办法与路飞的眼神对视。他居然要亲手杀死路飞的孩子，尽管那孩子属于路飞和别人。  
“先回你们船上吧，草帽当家的。手术还要准备，明天再过来，具体的注意事项我会和驯鹿当家的说。”  
医生甚至狼狈地无法转过身，他听见路飞的应好声，听见路飞离开房间的脚步声，等待一切声音都消失后，医生才停下自己无意义的举动，  
“你就那么喜欢那个人吗？草帽当家的。”

如果那个人是路飞的船员，他一定会陪路飞一起过来，但是现在却只有乔巴和路飞一起，那还会有谁？草帽大船团吗……医生已经无法停止思考那个让草帽船长怀孕的男人到底是谁了。在和乔巴交流情况后，他还是没能忍住，医生一边整理资料一边好像不经意地问了一句。乔巴的反应却有点出乎罗的意料，小驯鹿的表现甚至可以说是难以启齿，它含糊地跳过了这个话题，这让红心船长更加困惑了。

乔巴不理解路飞对这件事的态度，所以他不知道自己应不应该把萨博的事告诉罗，幸好罗没有继续追问，就好像他只是随口说了那么一句。终于回到桑尼号的乔巴松了口气，可是紧接着他的心就又提起来，明天路飞就要做手术了，而萨博却毫不知情，他们这样做，真的没关系吗？

大海上的早晨格外清爽，可是这清爽的海风带来的不止是送报鸟，还有乌鸦，是的，仿佛革命军的标志一样的乌鸦。萨博乘着乌鸦来到了桑尼号。路飞的哥哥和路飞一样随性，因为拿着路飞的生命卡，怎么样都能找到路飞，所以来见面的时间也十分随心所欲，很少提前和路飞他们打招呼。已经起床的草帽船员们僵立在甲板上，乌索普看着一步步走过来的参谋总长，忍不住在心里哀叹，这运气也太差了吧！

萨博敏锐地感知到了气氛的奇怪，他看到了跟在桑尼号附近的潜水艇，他知道那是罗的船。特拉法尔加，大海上的危险分子，路飞的前同盟和救命恩人。甚至可以说，在两年前的那个时候，罗做了萨博应该做的事。萨博应该对此感到感激，可他却总是不安，甚至因为罗和路飞同盟关系的结束而松了口气。萨博绝不是不信任路飞，他只是不信任自己，他错过的真的太多了，而且这些错过无法挽回，无法弥补。

本来喜悦的心情蒙上了阴霾，但是他依旧保持得体的微笑，向草帽船员询问他们的船长。航海士小姐脸上的僵硬让萨博越发地不安，  
“萨博！你怎么来了？！”  
路飞打破了尴尬的氛围，男孩像往常一样扑到哥哥身上，他和平常一样亲昵地缠在萨博身上，叫人看不出任何端倪。

男孩的重量让萨博不再那么不安，两个人还没说上几句话，路飞就突然脸色难看地从萨博身上跳下来，  
“抱歉，我要去……”  
路飞捂着口鼻含糊地说了一句就跑向船舱，  
“路飞？”  
萨博被男孩吓了一跳，紧接着痛苦的干呕声就从里面传来，  
“路飞他怎么了？”  
男人焦急地向草帽船员们询问。

所有人都沉默着，乌索普干笑了两声，想要说些什么却被索隆突然的声音打断，  
“路飞怀孕了，你的。”  
剑士十分平静地说出真相，脸上甚至没有什么表情。  
“索隆！”  
“混蛋绿藻头，你干什么？！”  
“索隆你是白痴吗？！”  
面对船员们的指责索隆没有任何动摇，他看着萨博追进船舱的背影，啧了一声。副船长转过脸和伙伴们对视，  
“刚才那种情况，根本不可能瞒得住他。”  
大家再一次沉默下来，索隆说得没错，只要是关于路飞的一切，什么都瞒不住萨博。

萨博进去的时候路飞已经吐完了，眼圈泛红的男孩坐在椅子上，仰头看向萨博，那让萨博的心都化成了一滩水，  
“你还好吗？路飞，还有哪里不舒服？”  
萨博紧张兮兮地询问路飞，他现在甚至感到一丝眩晕，这个消息搅乱了萨博冷静的头脑，简直像是做梦一样，巨大的狂喜让萨博头脑发昏。他单膝跪在路飞面前，握住弟弟柔软的手掌，萨博温柔地注视着男孩的小腹，  
“你喜欢男孩还是女孩，路飞。孩子会长得像你还是更像我？我应该去告诉龙先生！他一定会很高兴的！”

喜悦让萨博喋喋不休，他站起身激动地在房间里打着转，和每一个初为人父的傻爸爸一样，直到最初的狂热稍稍减退，萨博才发现从刚才开始，房间里就只有他一个人的声音。萨博看向椅子上的路飞，他惊愕地发现，路飞的脸上没有任何喜悦的表情，路飞平静甚至是严肃地与萨博对视。

男人下意识地后退了一步，他想起了草帽船员们的奇怪态度，还有不远处的潜水艇，一个猜想浮现在萨博脑海里。萨博脸上因为喜悦而浮现的红晕全部退去，他的脸色变得苍白，失去血色的双唇颤抖了一下，但他还是艰难地开口，  
“你不想要这个孩子是吗？路飞。”  
“是的，萨博。”  
路飞非常坚定地回应他的兄长，打破了萨博所有的幻想。

就像是一盆凉水浇在萨博头上，他立刻冷静下来，之前被忽略的一切条件此刻全都出现在男人的脑海里。草帽团的处境，革命军的危机，时局的动荡还有生育的痛苦操劳，路飞的决定是对的，他们不能在这时候生下孩子，那才是对孩子的不负责任。  
“抱歉，路飞，我刚才太激动了……”  
参谋长坐在了路飞旁边，他带着手套的双手捂住脸颊，那样不合时宜的喜悦只会伤到路飞的心，他到底在做什么啊。

路飞握住了兄长覆在脸颊上的手掌，他把男人的手掌拉下来，与萨博对视，  
“这又不是萨博的错。”  
男孩用脸颊磨蹭男人的掌心，他依赖地看向萨博，  
“看到萨博高兴的样子，我也很开心。”  
“路飞……”  
萨博紧紧地抱住了男孩。

路飞开始向萨博说明情况，关于怀孕的意外和拜托罗来为他做手术的事情，可是直到把全部事情都说完了男孩也一句也没有提过萨博，好像他从来都没打算把这件事告诉萨博。萨博注视着路飞的眼睛，那双黑白分明的眼睛里什么也没有，萨博想问路飞，问路飞如果自己今天没有来，他是不是就打算永远不把这件事告诉自己？但是萨博没有问路飞，他只是把这根刺咽进喉咙里，然后笑着对路飞说好。

萨博独自从船舱走出来，路飞说自己饿了，要去餐厅吃东西。草帽船员们忐忑地看着萨博向他们走来，但是萨博并没有像他们想象的那样，感到沮丧伤心或是与路飞争执。他的脸上和路飞做下决定时一样，带着平静的笑。萨博像平时一样和他们寒暄闲聊，明明应该为了这样和平的状态开心，但是大家还是觉得有些别扭，果然兄弟两个都是让人难以理解的家伙。

山治离开了人群，他不想再看到萨博脸上的笑容了。真是碍眼，他真的在乎路飞吗？为什么到现在还笑得出来？虽然怀孕是意外，但是造成这种后果的不还是他吗？一点愧疚都没有，这种毫不在乎的态度到底算什么啊？！厨师烦躁地点燃香烟，烟雾在半空中飘散，一片蓝色的光膜出现在山治眼前。  
“黑足当家的，好久不见啊。”

已经过了昨天约定的时间，红心船长决定亲自来桑尼号看看，  
“抱歉，罗。路飞的哥哥来了，所以时间耽搁了。”  
罗看向不远处的萨博，他对萨博有点印象，革命军的二把手，德雷斯罗萨有过一面之缘，虽然那时候他已经不太清醒了，但还是有一些模糊的印象。  
“他应该很生气吧，弟弟不得不流产这种事情。”  
“看不出来，那个混蛋，就像那孩子不是他的一样……”  
“什…什么？！”

在罗上船的那一刻，萨博就知道了，他转头看向那个高瘦的男人，那个让路飞如此信赖的男人。萨博突然停下了和路飞伙伴们的交谈，他和罗愤怒的眼睛对视，就像是两团火撞在一起，萨博顿了一下，然后就大步地走向那个男人。

“诶？！萨博……”  
“特拉男什么时候来的啊？”  
“为什么一副要打起来的架势啊？！！”  
“山治在那边，应该没关系吧……”  
“还是好可怕。对了，索隆，诶？索隆那家伙去哪了？！”

罗同样迎着萨博走了过去，虽然山治没有说到底发生了什么，但是路飞昨天心碎的表情和萨博今天毫不在乎的态度就足够让罗愤怒了。打着哥哥的名号对路飞做出这种事，到底是胁迫还是引诱？这样的关系持续多久了，路飞至今还被这个男人伤害了多少？

“你不是草帽当家的哥哥吗？为什么能对他做出这种事？”  
罗愤怒的声音就算隔着一段距离也能清楚的听见，山治就站在不远处，看着他们的同盟和他们船长的哥哥在桑尼号上对峙。  
“要是你有机会的话，会比我做的更过分吧。”  
萨博脸上噙着笑容回应，可是眼睛里却一丝温度也没有，  
“你也不过是曾经的“同盟”罢了，有什么立场来指责我呢？”

罗在大海上走到今天，愤怒没有任何用处，只是一种有害的情绪起伏这种道理他早就清楚了。但是在此刻他还是无法抑制这种暴烈的情绪涌上头脑，  
“什么立场？你问我是什么立场？因为你，草帽当家的跑来我船上，拜托我亲手杀死他肚子里的孩子！就是这样的狗屁医生立场！”  
萨博握紧了自己手中的水管，手套内的骨节泛起白色，他甚至用力到在坚硬的水管上留下了指痕，可是萨博的脸上没有任何悔愧的端倪，他就像是在领地上面对另一只虎视眈眈的雄兽那样，绝不露出任何脆弱，  
“只是患者的私事而已，不劳你多费心，医生。”  
金发的青年露出一个恶意的笑容，医生两个字被故意重重咬着发声，  
“如果路飞为此感到痛苦的话，就算要我去死，我也不会有任何怨言……”

一个重重的拳头砸在萨博的鼻梁上，打断了萨博的话，  
“冷静点！罗！”  
山治拦住了暴怒的医生，尽管他自己也有想要狠狠揍那个混蛋的冲动，山治脸色难看地拦在罗和萨博之间，路飞不会想看到他们这样的。罗金色的眼睛被怒火淬炼，锋利得像刀锋一般，被拦住的男人怒极反笑，他的一边嘴角向上勾起，  
“呵，是不是还要我夸你一句痴情种子啊？连这种话都说的出来，你可真是个不折不扣的混蛋。”

萨博没有避开医生的拳头，也许只是他不想避开。口鼻处火辣辣的疼痛传来，鼻梁酸得让人想要流泪，湿热的液体流过唇上，萨博抬起手背抹了一下，鲜红粘稠的血色沾在手套上，他垂着头让人看不清表情。等他重新抬起头看向罗和山治时，青年的眼睛在阳光下闪着光，像是某种脆弱易碎的漂亮晶体，他露出一个沾染血迹的笑容，  
“对，我就是个不折不扣的混蛋。”

他们的争执声还没大到能够传进餐厅，餐厅里只有路飞和索隆两个人，路飞大口大口地吞咽着食物，索隆靠着座椅的椅背假寐，整个餐厅只有男孩发出的咀嚼声。  
“不去看看吗？他们打起来了。”  
索隆突然开口，他睁开独眼，把视线转向埋头吃肉的路飞身上。好像索隆的这句话过于突然，吓到了男孩，路飞连着骨头一口吞下了一大块肉，食物整个卡在了他的喉咙处，噎住了路飞。男孩的脸被憋成紫色，表情痛苦，他把手握成拳头捶着胸口，试图让自己咽下去。

在路飞窒息之前，一大杯水递到了他面前，路飞接过后就急切地灌进嘴里，  
“哈啊…得救了！！”  
终于把食物咽下去的路飞脱力一般趴在餐桌上，男孩的脸颊侧着贴在餐桌上，他笑嘻嘻地看向男人，  
“谢啦！索隆！”  
剑士和他船长对视，看着男孩眼睛里的神采一点点消失，可路飞还是在努力地咧开嘴角，  
“他们自己能解决的……对吧？索隆。”

剑士的手一直搭在腰间的刀上，像是等着他的船长发号施令。“全都砍了算了。”男人看着路飞的表情在心里这样暴躁地想着。但是路飞就这样安静下来，沉默地趴在餐桌上。索隆不喜欢路飞这样难看的笑容，他直接伸出手臂把男孩扣进自己怀里，  
“不想笑就别勉强自己了，笨蛋。”  
路飞把脸颊埋在男人宽阔的胸膛里，男孩的手掌紧紧抓住索隆的衣服，过了好久他才发出沉闷地声音，  
“是我做错了吗？”

路飞仰起头看向索隆，他从来没有露出这样迷茫无措的眼神。就算是对他最严格的索隆在此刻也不忍心说出任何责怪的话语。男人收紧手臂，低下头用自己的额头抵住男孩的额头，他坚定地注视着路飞的眼睛，  
“你没做错任何事，路飞。”


End file.
